1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an automotive hologram image producing lamp. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an automotive hologram image producing lamp that allows beam exposed to the exterior to be provided in the form of a hologram image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is equipped with lamps that have a lighting function to determine objects located around the vehicle during low light conditions (e.g., night driving), and a signaling function for notifying the driving state of the vehicle to other vehicles or road users. For example, head lamps, fog lights and the like are mainly intended for lighting function, and turn signal lamps, rear lamps, tail lamps, side markers and the like are mainly intended for signaling function, and in some cases, may perform both of the lighting function and the signaling function.
Recently, a lamp module provides a beam of a specific form to be emitted to the exterior to improve visibility and to improve the recognition of a product of a particular manufacturer, beyond the lighting function and the signaling function. Additionally, a technique of deforming the form of beam emitted to the exterior has been adapted by numerous vehicles. Accordingly, an appearance of an automotive lamp capable of imparting clear differentiation from other products is required.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.